The purpose of this proposal is to complete the research and publication of a history of alcohol use Great Britain. Most of the work has already been completed under grants from the National Institute on Drug Abuse and the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism. The volume will be a uniquely formatted "chronological history" covering the entire history of alcohol in England and Great Britain from the middle Ages to 1985. The book is intended to be a concise, up-to-date, fully documented history of British alcohol history focusing on the epidemiology of use and abuse, social responses and control efforts, and attitudes toward use. The book will be organized into four sections: (1) a Chronology, which lists by year information dealing with the social history of alcohol use in separate topical paragraphs or "Chronology entries"; (2) an Overview, which analyzes the major developments covered in the Chronology, discusses the significance of the information, and points out limitations in current knowledge and areas of needed research; (3) a selection of Commentaries or readings; and (4) a list of References. There will also be a detailed index. This book is the second in a series of books dealing with the history of alcohol and drug use in various countries and cultures. The primary audience for the book will be alcohol historians, other researchers interested in the history of alcohol, and alcohol policy analysts. The specific tasks of this proposal are to: (1) complete the research that is still needed to produced this volume; (2) complete the analysis of all the research findings; and (3) assemble, edit, index, and prepare the final version of the manuscript in camera-ready form.